Beyond Avenged
by ShibaDG
Summary: Sequel to Amore. Malakai Vice is now in charge of watching over Bruce Banner. Loki has arrived to Earth with the intention of ruling it. Dean Winchester has arrived in New Mexico where he meets Darcy Lewis. Cas makes Jane faint. Fury might be murdered. Who brought Lilith back?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting this sequel, I've been quite busy with school, but I'm back now and writing. The whole story is complete and ready to read. So please enjoy!**

**Guest starring Dean Winchester and Castiel.**

**SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE FIRST FIVE SEASONS OF SUPERNATURAL DO NOT READ THIS! **

**Anyway, enjoy. **

Dean Winchester was screwed. You see, after certain events involving demons and other demonic creatures he would have to leave Lisa and Ben behind for their own safety. Ridiculous and unfair and absolutely depressing, but that was life for Dean. He could never catch a break. Once a hunter, always a hunter. Even letting your brother jump down into the pits of hell with Satan inside him couldn't get you out. Demons were dicks.

Phil Coulson knew all of this, understood all of this and was fully prepared for the fake FBI badge and sent the boy on his way back to the small town in New Mexico. Dean had no business with gods, not yet. They would recruit the young Winchester later, when he was needed. For now, he would have to sit and watch quietly from afar as they worked with the God of Thunder.

Darcy Lewis was no fool either. When confronted by Dean as Jane stared at pictures of constellations, she knew the badge was a fake, she had made plenty of fakes herself to spot one. But she liked the guy, so she didn't see the need to turn him in. On the condition he buy her a drink that night.

Of course, keeping the secret of Thor and his godliness became impossible after the Destroyer came to town and Dean stood completely dumbfounded as he watched the battle. Darcy had no problem spilling the beans, really, and she was unfazed by Dean's past as a hunter. It seemed the two had found a way to be friends without lying.

This all, is of course important to our story. As is Sherlock Holmes' suicide one month later, but that will all come into play later. Now, we go to Loki and his wife.

These two have been traveling for quite some time, first for fun and then to survive. After Loki's attempt to destroy Jotunheim, he had a bounty on his head and not to mention Hera was hunting Ursa as well. They met an angel along the way, Gabrielle he said his name was. He needed to hide, become someone knew. Loki needed a distraction, something to cover his tracks. So a deal was struck. The angel could call himself Loki and act as a trickster for his own amusement and Loki could walk free, temporarily that is.

They were being watched, a powerful person by the name of Thanos had been keeping an eye on them for quite some time. He knew of Loki and his habit of causing mischief and wreaking havoc. But what he also knew was Loki had spent most of his days learning everything he could about the world, the universe, the tesseract. He only needed to wait until the lovers were close enough and he appeared to them as an ally. It was quite entertaining to him to see Loki stand in front of his wife and act as her knight. With a flick of his wrist the small frost giant went flying, allowing Thanos to take hold of Ursa.

"There's quite a bounty on your head, little girl." Thanos smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. A pain shot through his spine and he stepped away. "My, my little girl, you've got a bit of a talent there. I've got one too." Both of his hands shot out to grab her wrists and squeeze, hard. Ursa screamed, but there was no snapping of bones like he had wanted.

"Well, you gods live up to your names." Thanos sneered and tossed Ursa to where Loki laid. The purple creature walked over in large strides and picked up the god of mischief, shaking him awake. One massive hand came up and took hold of Loki's jaw. "Listen to me, you maggot, if you want to live you will do as I say..."

On Earth, Malakai Vice took a pair of scissors from her cabinet and began to chop of the long, dead hair that had grown during her time of captivity. After eighty years it was time. The white hair had no use to her, and so she cut it until she looked like a boy. Though her face betrayed what her hair said. The smooth curves and long lashes screamed 'beautiful girl' to anyone who looked at her. But Mali did not care. For the first time in years she could finally walk free, under supervision of course.

The helicarrier was something to get used to, certainly, but at least she got to see the familiar face of Natasha, however emotionless it was. The Black Widow was the only person who she had spoken to, only thing that had kept her from going crazy in that cell.

But she had been let out only because she was needed for a mission. Typical SHIELD. After this, she would be eternally grateful to Dr. Banner. He was the only reason she wasn't staring at a white wall right now.

The wall she was staring at right now was more gray than white. With blue spots that moved. Wait, those blue spots were people passing by in blue uniforms. Mali could kill for some of that crappy coffee they served on the helicarrier right now.

That wasn't going to happen though. She had a job to do. Keep the hulk under control and use force when necessary. At least when he got here. Right now, she had to stay within the sights of Director Fury. An easy task, really, and also boring. You would think that after years of seeing the same room, talking to the same person and eating the same meal three times a day she would be fascinated by every little thing she saw. No, she was more worried about her skills being rusty than anything. Three days ago, when she was let out for the first time, she grabbed Nat and had her lead her to the gym. Two days she spent in there, wearing herself out and sleeping for the next twelve hours.

Nat woke her up by shaking her shoulders. "Come on, the Cap is here."

"Cap?" Mali asked groggily, twisting up her long hair.

"Yeah, Captain America. He's been frozen for a few decades, kept hidden like you." The tiniest hint of a smile appeared on the redhead's face.

"Is that so?" Mali rose an eyebrow. "Well lets go meet him. Maybe we can get a drink and braid each other's hair." The girl's voice was laced with sarcasm. "I need to chop this off." Mali finally managed to get all her hair up and tie it.

"There are some scissors in your mirror cabinet." Natasha nodded over to the tiny bathroom.

"Well, there's not a moment to lose." Mali stood and quickly got the scissors. After some quick chopping, Nat led her to the front deck where she was ordered to wait and stay within Director Fury's sights.

Steve Rogers was definitely something to look at, that was for sure. His blonde hair and blue eyes went well with his muscles and Mali allowed herself to stare, which honestly made the Captain quite uncomfortable. Nat had to snap her fingers in front of Mali's face when saying her name three times didn't work.

"Pay attention, Mali. I need you to lead Dr. Banner here to the lab." Natasha held Mali's chin with her fingers, which pissed Mali off to no end. But she let it go and stood.

"Follow me, doc." She said without taking her eyes off Nat. The two never broke eye contact as Mali walked out the room, a confused Bruce tagging behind slightly.

"What was that all about?" Bruce asked while they walked.

"Nothing, we just like pissing each other off." Mali smiled. "What do you think of our little piece of heaven so far?"

"I think the only thing it has in common with heaven is that it's close to the clouds." Bruce rubbed his glasses with his shirt.

"There's something we can agree on." They arrived at the lab. Mali took out her ID and scanned it, making the doors open.

"So how did you stumble upon SHIELD?" Bruce asked her as he took a look around.

"I'm an experiment gone wrong." Mali took a seat on one of the metal stools.

"What?" Bruce whirled around to look at her.

"What?" Mali gave him the same look of surprise he had on his face. And that was the end. She refused to answer any further questions he had, hoping he would let it go. But he didn't. He continued to interrogate her and question her on the secrets of SHIELD. Most times she would be silent and at some questions she gave him the most ridiculous answer she could think of.

Finally, _finally _a distraction popped up. They had captured Loki, quite easily too. Iron Man had a bit of fun and was happy he could now say he went one on one with the God of Thunder and lived.

Bruce stopped his questioning long enough for both he and Mali to get a good look at the God of Mischief as he passed by, smiling. Mali wanted to make a snarky comment, tease a God when out of nowhere she wanted to jump out of skin.

"Uh oh." Was all she said before sprinting from the lab. Bruce calling her name as she ran. The girl ran until she found a cell, a heavy doored one, and locked herself inside. Rainbow sparks and ten fuzzy doors are all she saw as she tried to gain control of herself again. Bending over, sitting with her head between her knees and even doing what little yoga she knew didn't help. Eventually, Nat came and found her. For a moment, the assassin looked angry, that is until she saw the panic in Mali's eyes.

"Hey, calm down." Nat rushed over to take hold of Mali's head. "You're okay here."

"Something's happened, I don't know what it is but there's something about Loki that's making my skin crawl." Mali put her hands over Natasha's.

"And you don't mean that in a metaphorical way." Nat stated rather than asked. She was silent for a moment, thinking. "Come with me." She finally said.

Slowly, Nat led her through the helicarrier by the hand. Mali kept breathing in and out slowly, her skull ready to explode. Finally they stopped at a small armory and went inside. There, they found a scruffy bearded man standing guard.

"Hello Agent Romanov." The man said with a heavy russian accent.

"Hello Fenris, this is Malakai."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this. Please review and know that I love each and every one of you who reads this! **

**~SDG**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, glad you could make it to the second chapter of my fic! I love each and every one of you who reads this! **

**SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE FIRST FIVE SEASONS OF SUPERNATURAL DO NOT PROCEED!**

"Okay, you can't tell me that you were traveling around the country for your entire life almost and then one day you just stopped." Darcy's beer hung in her hand.

"It's true, just uh, decided to settle down." Dean leaned back and shrugged.

"No." The girl deadpanned. "No, that's not like you. You do not 'just settle down' Mr. Winchester. You fuck around and then fuck off."

"Because you know me so well." Dean half smiled.

"I know you enough to know that what your telling me is bullshit. Now spill, what really happened?" She sipped her drink, cocking her eyebrow at him.

"Honestly?" Dean paused. "I made a promise to my brother that I would and that's what I did."

"Or tried to do." Darcy corrected him. "I don't see any wife or kid or picket fence, mister. Remind me not to make you promise anything."

Dean winced at that. "And what about you? How does a party girl such as yourself start working with an astrophysicist?"

"Well, I wanted to stay at home or maybe crash at a friend's place while I worked on a degree in political science but my dad is such a science freak that he demanded I do something sciency. So, I picked something as far away and tiny and easy as possible so I could get away from him and not have to do any work." Darcy smiled.

"I guess that didn't really work out what with the norse gods coming down to visit."

"Yeah, now that Jane knows that there's something out there she's dead set on contacting her boyfriend and is kicking my ass while she's at it." Darcy looked down. "But I love her, so it's okay."

"Well it's nice to hear that somebody loves somebody." Dean raised his beer. Darcy followed in suit. "To love kicking ass." Dean said.

"To love kicking ass." Darcy repeated and the two drank.

"I don't think there's enough alcohol in the world to make this make sense." Mali curled up against one of the armory's four walls and buried her head in her knees.

"Get over it, you've been through worse." Natasha kicked her on the thigh softly.

"If it is any help, I am just as shocked to meet you as well." Fenris knelt down to face her. "I never expected that my blood would be used to build soldiers."

"Yeah, well it didn't. It just fucked me up. Because of you I can't remember my family, my hair is white, I can't age and if one little emotion gets out of hand, everybody dies." Mali spat, stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"I am sorry, but I had no control over what they did. I was only a supplier at the time." Fenris rushed after her. "It wasn't until years after they started experimenting that they started to train me, turn me into an assassin."

Mali crossed her arms. "How-" She began. "How did you become this?"

Fenris sighed. "I did not become this, I was born like this." A hand went through his hair. "Created, really. Loki is my master, I must obey his every command. I've been around for thousands of years, wondering this Earth that by the time I was discovered by SHIELD and they demanded my blood, I did not care. I was useless, no point in-"

"Okay, okay stop." Mali waved her hands up in the air. "I don't want to hear you whine about how you were so tortured and found a way to move on with life through assassinations and love and all that bullshit. I just want to know if Loki has any control over me."

"Tell us how you really feel." Natasha commented sarcastically.

That caught the older wolf off guard. He had never thought that those experimented on would have to serve Loki as well. "I do not know." Was all he said.

Mali groaned. She took Natasha by the arm and the two exited the room. "Thanks for all your help and fucking up my life." She said over her shoulder.

And Fenris was left alone. A hand reached up and itched at his neck. Even after all these years, even if no one could see it, he could feel it rubbing against his skin every second. The ribbon that cursed him, bound him to the gods of Asgard.

Mali banged her head on the metal wall as she sat and waited. She should have been in the lab with Bruce, but she would honestly rather be as close to Natasha as possible than in the same room with a fellow monster. Of course, on the other side of the door in front of her was a monster even more sinister than she or Bruce or even Fenris.

A loud bang came out of no where and Mali jumped. Loki's raspy voice could barely be heard through the door and the young girl pressed her ear against it to try and make out what he was saying.

He stopped and Nat's voice was just a whisper compared to his.

"You're a monster." The Black Widow hung her head. Loki smirked.

"Oh no, you brought the monster." The God let his hand slide from the glass.

The red head turned around, no sign of tears or shame on her face. "So Banner, that's yo-" A choking sound came from the human girl and she grabbed her throat. Her eyes glowed bright green and then darkened, the mossy color spreading through the veins of her face and fading once they reached her hairline. She let go of her throat and stared down at the very confused Loki.

In a deep voice she said, "You will not win." And then the bright green beamed once more, making Natasha cry out in pain and fall over.

The metal door opened to reveal Mali standing in a black catsuit much like Nat's. Without a single look at Loki, she rushed over to Natasha, kneeling over to hold her head in her hands.

"What did you do to her?" Mali glared up at him.

Loki opened his mouth to make a sly comment, mess with her mind, but the shock of what had just occurred was still settling in. He needed to get out, now. He watched silently as Mali picked the Black Widow up and carried her from the room.

"And where have you been?" Bruce gently pointed a finger at Mali as she once more entered the lab.

"Busy." Was all she said.

"And who are you?" Tony added, walking up to the white haired girl.

"My name is Malakai, but everyone calls me Mali." She sat on a metal stool.

Tony followed. "Well tell me Malakai," She was going to punch him. "Why is your hair white?"

She looked at him through squinted eyes. She had a few options, tell him the horrible truth and break him or lie or just not answer. There was no real reason to cause the man pain, but he was the son of her creator, her torturer and based on the files given to her about him and the rest of those being recruited for the Avengers initiative, the apple had not fallen far from the tree.

"You know, your dad asked me the same thing. Right after he got done pumping chemicals into me." Silence fell. Bruce looked between the two, saw Mali's message and Tony receiving. Obviously Tony did not care for silent death threats.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tony said slowly.

"My name is Malakai Vice, but everyone calls me Mali." The monster smiled. "I'm one of your father's experiments, was anyway until he deemed me a failed one and threw me into a cell for eighty years."

Bruce tried to intervene. "Okay, so I've found a way to locate the cube-"

"Your father is the reason I can't remember my family or know if Malakai is my real name and why I can never be normal." Tony was now towering over her as she glared up at him, but she remained completely unfazed by his attempt at intimidating her. "And now his son is annoying me on my first week out. But at least he's not the most annoying thing. That award goes to SHIELD and their need to use monsters in their sick games. Right now I can name three people, not including me, on this boat who they're going to try and use, even though they have no right in doing so." Mali stood now, close enough to Tony's face she could bite his throat and tear it out without any problem. "Do you want to know who they are? One of them is in this room."

"Miss Vice." Nick Fury's voice interrupted the little war. "I think it's time you went and checked with Agent Hill." Mali didn't break eye contact with Tony. "Now, Malakai."

"Fine." She snapped. Mali threw one more look at Tony before leaving the room.

To the bridge she went. There wasn't much to see except the amazing view of random towns below and Agent Hill calling out commands. Mali sighed and made her way to the small break room they had for all the agents on board. There was no need to go check on Natasha, she was already coming to when Mali had left.

Finally she got a hold of that famous crappy coffee everyone had to deal with. A loud exploding sound rang through the room, causing the two other people in the room to fall over due to the ship shaking and Mali groaned as her drink splashed onto her suit. Throwing the cup away, she went to see what had happened.

Gunfire, shouting and a bleeding Agent Hill. Mali did not feel her skin jump or any bone shaking as bullets flied through the air. What she did feel was a her ear drums protest to Fury's shouting into them. Go get Loki, got it.

"So, finally inviting me into your cozy little apartment?" Darcy leaned against the outside wall of Dean's temporary home as he unlocked his front door.

"Yeah, I figure I shouldn't leave a friend of mine drunk and alone at a bar, especially when she looks like you." Dean smiled and opened the door.

"Aw, you're so sweet." The brunette said, her speech slightly slurred. The blush on her cheeks was seen easily in the light coming from his porch lantern and Dean almost leaned down to kiss her. Instead, he stepped inside and wiped his feet on the small rug he kept in front of his door.

Darcy stepped in, or more of swung inside but stopped. Dean went to the kitchen and poured some water for the two of them. When he came back, he found Darcy ripping the small rug from beneath her feet and finding a devil's trap.

"Oh, Dean how thoughtful, you gave me my own wittle space to play." The girl giggled. "It's a little small, though. Would you mind making it bigger?" She pouted her lips.

Dean walked out of the room.

**AN: Okay, thanks for reading! I'll get the next chap up soon. Don't forget to leave a review!**

**~SDG**


	3. Chapter 3

Thor ran, his hammer not weighing even an ounce in his hand. When he finally reached his destination, Loki was crouching, ready to step out and into freedom.

"No!" Thor cried, lunging at his younger brother. But it was no use, he simply jumped through air and landed in the cage. He quickly stood and saw Loki standing there, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" He asked incredulously. Crying out, Thor slammed the glass container with his hammer, making it shake and nearly fall. Loki took a step back, noticing along with Thor the damage he could have just caused. He smiled and looked up. Thor followed his eyes and saw a white figure suddenly jump down from atop the cage. She banged on the glass with both hands three times before finally speaking.

"Hi Thooor!" Ursa laughed, jumping up and down. "How are you?"

Thor stood back, not believing his eyes. "Ursa." He breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmmmm..." The girl wrapped her arms around herself. "I was actually just helping my husband out with his plan to take over this pathetic race. Why? What are you doing here?" She rocked back and forth on her heels.

"I am..." Thor barely recognized the girl before him. Yes, she looked the same, but her eyes were different. They were not soft and happy as they once were, instead they held a look of hysteria, a look of a mad woman. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" Ursa stopped rocking and looked down at herself, then to Thor, her face completely serious. "I was betrayed. That's what."

"Ursa-" Thor started but stopped once he saw Loki lift the glass panel up from the red button.

"The humans think us immortal." He said, his fingers hovering just over the button. "Shall we test that?

Just as his finger brushed across the glossy surface of the red button, he froze. Agent Coulson stood with an enormous gun in his hands, aimed right at the God of Mischief. "Step away please."

Loki did as he was told, hands splayed out as he eyed the mortal's weapon. Thor looked between the two, and then at Ursa when she gasped. One hand on the glass and the other on her stomach, she looked panicked. But he paid more attention to the hand over her belly. He had not been able to see it before, what with her flailing about, but now up close he saw it. Ursa looked at him and he met her eyes. They were no longer hysterical or mad, but they told him something. With her eyes, she pleaded for silence.

"No..." Thor breathed. And then from the corner of his eye he saw Loki put the scepter through Coulson's chest. "No!" He yelled out, slamming his fist into the glass. Ursa stepped back, holding onto the railing.

This was not happening. He backed away into the middle of the cage as Loki once again went to the big red button. He waited. One more look into the sad eyes of Ursa, and he was falling.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." The god of mischief commented as he walked up behind Ursa, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes." Ursa breathed in agreement. She looked over to see a wheezing Phil Coulson as Loki let go of her and turned to leave.

"You're going to lose." The human said.

Ursa would have listened to the rest of their small conversation, but she was a bit distracted by the white haired girl standing not twenty feet from them. Loki was blasted across the room, but the stare held between the two girls was not broken.

Finally looking away, Ursa strode over to where Coulson lay and reached into his shirt. The man winced in pain, but didn't move otherwise. The goddess placed a hand over the wound and held it there, concentrating.

Phil watched as her hand glowed golden for a moment and felt a warm sensation go through him. Her hand came out of his shirt completely clean and went to her mouth. A finger pressed against her lips, asking for his silence.

"Get away from him." Mali growled, now standing less than ten feet from her. "Or you'll be-"

"Doing nothing." Loki interrupted from behind her. Mali froze- she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I should have realized sooner, but I was a bit distracted." Loki reached around and took her throat in one hand, shoving her against the metal railing. "You are a child of the moon." He smiled. "Which means you must obey me, just as Fenris does."

Mali spat in his eye. The god sighed. And knocked her unconscious. "Time to go, darling." Ursa said and took his hand. Together, they escaped.

"Please dear god tell me I have not been drinking beer with a demon." Dean sat against the wall facing a possessed Darcy.

The demon smiled. "No, but you were just flirting with one." She giggled.

"Who are you, anyway?" He was not about to shoot his friend or stab her, so a quick interrogation before exorcism seemed to be in order.

"Oh, Dean that hurts. I would hope you would remember me, your brother did kill me after all." And her eyes rolled back until all you saw was white.

"Oh hell no!" Dean shouted, standing. "That's impossible, you're dead you bitch!"

Lilith clicked her tongue. "No need to be such a potty mouth mister." She wagged her finger, which was grabbed by the hunter.

"Get out, now. Before I exorcise your ass out." He growled.

"Fine, fine. But I have a message first. From me to you." Lilith snatched her finger back.

"Well spit it out and then get out."

"Something big is about to happen." She giggled.

"What?" Dean demanded after a moment of silence.

"I'm not here to tell you. Just that once it does happen, I'm going to throw you right in that pit to watch your brother be tortured in that cage. We've got our own little god down there now, and he really enjoys torturing souls. Hey, maybe you can join him!"

A dagger, _the_ dagger was pulled from the green duffel bag. Lilith stepped back as far as she could in her tiny circle.

"Hey, remember who you're about to stab with that." Her smiled faltered.

"Oh, I'm not stabbing anyone, bitch." And then the hunter began the exorcism. Lilith squirmed and moaned in pain. But somehow, she managed to find it in herself to smile as he said the last words and uttered her own.

"Watch yourself, Dean. I won't be so nice next time." And with that Lilith burst out of Darcy's body in a mess of black smoke.

Dean caught Darcy before she hit the ground. He carried her to his couch and brought her water. When she woke up, she slapped Dean.

"What the hell just happened?" Her words were hard to make out as she gulped down the water.

"You were possessed by a demon." And Dean was sprayed with water.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Darcy pulled off her jacket and began wiping his face. "That's just a little, you know, shocking to hear that a demon decided to take a ride in my body, which I don't blame them, who wouldn't want a piece of this? But still, demon possession is new to me and I don't really want to repeat it. For second, when I woke up on your couch, I thought you had maybe drugged me and brought me here because it turns out your actually a serial killer and that's why I slapped you. Sorry about that." Darcy frowned as she finished drying him off.

"Well, nice to know that that's your first thought when waking up on my couch." Dean rubbed his eye.

"Well when one of your friends claims to be a demon hunter, going around and killing monsters that possess people from time to time, you get a little suspicious and think maybe they're actually a crazy killer and lying to yo-"

She was stopped by a kiss. "You talk way too freakin' much." Dean said before continuing.

Darcy rolled her eyes and slapped him away lightly. "Too bad, I'm gonna keep talkin'. Take me to Jane."

**AN: And there's chapter three! If I've spoiled Supernatural for you, sorry. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you're still going to need surgery but you should be fine." Agent Hill told Coulson after things had finally calmed down. "We're trying to figure out where Loki has gone right now, so just sit tight." Marie smiled.

Mali watched the scene before her. Marie walked past her, the two shared a look, the kind you see when two spies pass each other in slow motion during an action movie, and finally left.

"Mali." Phil greeted, sitting up.

"Phil." Mali replied and walked up to his bed. "I see you're well."

"Yes, thank you. I hope you're the same."

"No, I'm afraid I'm not." Mali laughed dryly and gently sat on the side of his bed. "Something bad happened."

"You mean besides half of our engines exploding and Loki escaping along with losing Thor and Dr. Banner?" Phil raised an eyebrow at her.

Mali sighed through her nose. "Phil, we've been friends for a while, so you should know that when I say something bad has happened, something bad has happened."

"Like that time you tried to commit suicide and changed your mind last minute?"

"Yeah, and then you didn't allow me to eat anything with a fork or a knife for months." Mali smiled.

"And for good reason too."

"When was that?" Mali cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Winter of seventy-three." Phil answered.

"Right, I couldn't really tell because I was locked in a cell." It was quiet then. Phil reached out and took Mali's hand. She thought of the first time she ever saw him, a week ago. They had only spoken through the door, him seeing her but she had no idea what he looked like. On days Natasha couldn't come and talk to her, Phil came. It took a while, but eventually their two word exchanges turned into conversations which turned into friendship. Sixty years they had been friends and only a week ago she had met him. He was old.

"What happened Mal?" He asked.

"Loki." Mali didn't look at him. "He did something. My neck, there's this itch I can't scratch. And I feel him everywhere, like a bacteria. It's weird, Phil." She looked up at the agent. "I don't know what to do."

"It's called the ribbon." Fenris came into the room. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure the two of you were okay after what happened."

"The ribbon?" Mali turned to him.

"Yes, it's what Odin used to keep me under control. Loki does not need it for me, unless he wants to summon me, which he has done before." He looked at Coulson. "But it has been a few centuries since he has done so."

"And he put the ribbon on me?" One of Mali's hands grabbed her throat unconsciously.

"I would think so, I'm afraid."

"So she's called Lilith?" Darcy sucked down more water.

"Yeah, and she's supposed to be dead." Dean leaned back in his chair.

"Well, obviously she's not if she can possess Darcy." Jane stuffed another few shirts and pants into her luggage bag.

"Do you really have to leave tonight?" Darcy whined. "Just stay here and drink. I just got demon possessed, I need my best friend."

"What makes you think I'm leaving you? You're coming with me." Jane raised a brow at Darcy's confused face. "I told you this morning."

"Demon possession." Was all Darcy said.

"Whatever, just go pack your bags. Our flight leaves at midnight." Darcy huffed and left the room.

Dean sat there in Jane and Darcy's apartment drinking beer as usual. "I need a favor."

"What is it?" Jane attempted to zip up her bag.

"I need to get to SHIELD."

"And what would you want with them?" Another pull, but no zipping.

"Lilith said something big is about to happen. That they've got their own little god down in hell."

"Satan?" Jane's face scrunched up.

"No." Dean looked away from her. "No, he's locked up." The image of Sam jumping into the pit with Adam flashed through his mind. He shook it away. "It's someone else."

"Do you know who?"

"No, which is why I need help. I figure, SHIELD already has contact with one god, why not another?"

"Because Thor came here as a punishment and no other gods have been to Earth since the dawn of time, if there are any others." The scientist slapped her bag in frustration.

"C'mon, you can't believe that they just take on one god and don't go looking for another."

"That's what they've got me for. I'm trying to create a way for us to communicate with those on Asgard. To bring Thor back." A dreamy smile crept onto her face.

"Right, that's all fine and dandy for you but I've got a resurrected demon saying she wants my soul in hell so if you could hit me with some top secret numbers so I can figure out a way to kick her ass before she kicks mine, that would be great."

Jane groaned as she tried once more to zip up her bag. After a moment she let go in frustration. "Zip this up for me, I'll be right back."

As Jane stormed from the room, Dean stood and went over to where Jane's bag lay on her kitchen counter. In one easy swipe, he zipped it shut. Jane came back with a small card in her hand. "Here." She shoved it into his hands. "Tell them what happened and you'll have three agents on your doorstep before you can say-" She gasped.

Dean looked up from the card in his hand to find Castiel standing there in Jane's kitchen. The girl next to him opened up her cabinet and began to search for something. "Cas." He greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

Before Cas could answer, he was hit with a bat. It broke upon hitting his head, the wood flew everywhere and Jane looked down at the broken bat in her hands with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Jane this is Cas. Cas this is Jane." Dean smiled.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Jane dropped the broken bat and grabbed a knife from its rack.

"I need to speak with you, Dean." Cas paid no attention to the girl waving around a knife.

Neither did Dean. "Alright. What is it?"

"Dean!" Jane shouted. "Who is this guy!?"

"I do believe he just told you." Cas deadpanned.

"Don't fuck with me." Jane took a step toward him with the knife.

"Calm down Jane. It's Cas, he's an angel." Dean took the knife from Jane's hand gently.

"An ange- ang-" Jane fainted.

"Shit." Dean caught her. He looked up at Cas who only shrugged.

"Okay, I've got enough panties and shirts to last me a month, Jane, so-" Darcy stopped when she saw the scene before her. "But I think I'll pack more booze." And she left the room once more.

**AN: Gotta love Darcy, did I tell you I met someone who has the same initials as her? Yeah, I renamed her.**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**

**~SDG**


End file.
